The Experiment
by OmegaKlo
Summary: A little girl is taken from her 'secluded' lifestyle as a being other than human, will she ever find out what she and he family are?


Hi guys hope you enjoy x

The furthest back I can remember if when I was three, my parents were bad people, who had bad contacts with bad intentions. I remember when they would bring their work home with them, I would be forced into the basement, if I was not stuck in there already. I would cry and sit in the corner, swatting my hands at any rats that tried to get near me, screaming in fright when they would get too close.

But this time they weren't friends, I am now six and I'm huddled in basement, I managed to get some blankets down here and some lights as well as get the rat problem sorted. I could feel the stale air being blown around from cracks in the wall, where the draft entered, chilling me to my bones.

My parents hate me. I ruined their lives by having the same genetic quirk as my great, great grandmother. I was a Faerie, or a freak as my parents called me. I cringe as I hear my mother's screeching voice echo round the house, 'Never!' it sounded like claws on chalk board. Some muffled curses floated down the stairs. I heard several screams and I hid beneath my moth eaten blanket, shaking. My green blue eyes watered as my fear spiked from the sound of the basement door opening eerily. As footsteps echoes down the stairs I stopped breathing, hoping they would go away.

'So this is where the girl lives?' one male said disgusted. Me. They were talking about me, I tried my best not to whimper in fear.

'Yes, she's still here.' One says and I close my eyes tight, as if they couldn't see me if I didn't see them.

'What is her name.' a girl says and I suck in a breath.

'Paige.' I whimper at that and in a flurry the blankets are gone and they are standing in front of me. I scream and try to run, tears cascading down my face, I'm confused and scared and hungry. A man with ginger hair and red eyes grabs me by the upper arm and I scream even more, be covers my mouth with a cold hand and I am forced to stop. I look at the faces in front of me, they are all really pretty but have blood red eyes, like the man holding me. The one at the center looked especially creepy with his papery pale skin and cloudy eyes.

'Paige, we have been looking for someone like you.' He says in an elegant voice. I struggle against the arms holding me in place and eventually fall limp, looking down at my small feet, my caramel coloured hair falling in front of my face. 'We do believe that you are a Fae, or Faerie?' he asks but I know it's not really a question, he is sure. I nod anyway. 'Felix, let the poor girl go.' He says and I'm released, I fall to me knees and cry when he harshly tells me to stand up. But I do.

I look up at them and ask quietly, 'What did you do to my parents?' I didn't especially like them but family was family I guess.

'They're dead.' Says the girl with blonde hair and cold eyes. I cover my mouth to stop a terrified whimper. It doesn't work, I scramble away from them but Felix manhandles me to a stop.

'What can you do Paige?' he asks and I gulp, a slight threatening squeeze from Felix helps me answer. 'I can hear, see and smell very well. I'm also fast.' I blurt out. He nods and turns to the rest of the small group. I could hear laughter from Felix as I tried in vain to remove my arm from his hand.

'She will be the one we send to the Cullens, they can see if this species can adapt to social groups.' They nod stiffly and I see a fog creeping towards me, I struggle to get away from it but it inevitably fills my lungs. I pass out straight away.

When I wake up I'm in someone's arms, I look around and see the world blurring around me, I look up and see Felix grinning coldly down at me, the scream that erupts from my throat is so shrill I see him wince. A second later his hand is over my mouth and I'm clawing at it, tears falling fast down my face. Where am I? What are they doing to me?

'Shut it girly or you're going to regret it?' I nod with wide eyes, still whimpering as he removes the hand as we get into a clearing. He drops me to the floor, literally, I hurry to my feet and try to run off into the woods, but I don't get far before Felix is crushing my arm in a death grip, tears pour down my face as I sob loudly.

My ratty trainers were covered in mud and my knees were too. To say the least I didn't look my level best, I even had holes in my moth eaten jumper and rips in my baggy worn out jeans. My hair was a mess and my eyes were puffy from crying.

Suddenly there are more people, they had gold eyes instead of red, but they were still very pale and pretty. They didn't seem to notice me as they shouted at the red eyes.

"You are trespassing Aro! We showed that Nessie was not a threat!" shouted a native man who was not what they were.

"We're not here for that, dog. In fact we have a present for you all." Said the papery one. This seemed to mark a que for me to be thrown forwards. I hit the ground hard, legs crumpling beneath me. I see my last chance, but I know it's futile. I clamber to my feet and run as fast as my little legs can take me. Someone grabs my hair, I howl in pain, hands flying to my head. Then that pain is diminished to nothing, with the all-consuming agony it's replaced by. Like someone was breaking my bones and burning me all at once, without doing a thing

A scream rips through my throat and I fall to the ground. After a while it slowly disappears, leaving me covered in a cold sweat, cowering on the ground, gasping for air.

"She's only a little girl!" someone screams, a female, but not high and screechy like my mother.

"She's not human, merely a Fae." I hear some cries of outrage but the Aro continues. "We have learnt a lot about them, they each control an element and some sort of mind power, but this is only shown when they mature. When they do mature they grow at an incredible rate and grow more intelligent and advanced in personality because of it."

"How do you know all this Aro?" Says a blonde haired male. He seems to be the leader of their group. By now I've caught my breath and I'm sitting on the muddy floor, cradling my knees to my chest.

"Oh we have many of them stored in the castle for experiments." I flinch and whimper, causing both gold and red eyes to flash to me.

"And what do you want us to do?" Asks a big one.

"We want you to keep her, to see if she can socialise, she's got off lucky to say the least, if there is anything that is wrong we will come back and get her." With that the red eyes are gone, nothing to resemble that they had been here other than footprints and their scents.

"Carlisle, we can't let her go back, we have to take her in." says a pretty blonde.

"She-" They stop talking when I make a break for it. Stumbling as fast as I can go, when I feel cold arms wrap around me I scream as loud as I possibly can, feeling blood tear through my throat. I choke and start sobbing, tears now mingling with blood and mud.

"Oh my… Darling it's okay. We aren't going to hurt you." Says a booming voice trying to sound soft. "You're safe now." I only scream louder.

"No! Leave me alone!"

Klo x


End file.
